Jason Donovan
Jason Donovan is an Australian singer and former actor who was the second actor to play the role of Scott Robinson from February 1986 to May 1989. Jason is one of the shows most famous actors and his character Scott is one of the most memorable, alongside Charlene Robinson played by Kylie Minogue. Jason's father Terence Donovan played Doug Willis and his maternal half sister Stephanie McIntosh played Sky Mangel. Pre Neighbours career Jason Sean Donovan was born on the 1st June 1968 in Melbourne to English actor Terence Donovan and Sue Menlove. Jason's father was an actor and when he was 12, Jason appeared in 2 episodes of Skyways in 1980. In 1981, Jason appeared in I Can Jump Puddles. In 1981, Terence remarried and Jason had a half brother Paul Donovan born in 1983. Sue Donovan remarried and had a daughter Stephanie McIntosh in July 1985, Jason's half sister. In 1983, Jason appeared in Home. In 1985, Jason appeared in several episodes of Golden Pennies as Sean. Audition for Danny Ramsay in Neighbours in 1985 In late 1984, early 1985, Jason showed interest in new upcoming soap opera Neighbours. In January 1985 he auditioned for the part of Danny Ramsay. He was given the role but pulled out due to wanting to finish his schooling, advised by his father Terence. The role was given to Darius Perkins. Neighbours 1986-1989 as Scott Robinson Jason started filming for Neighbours in November 1985 as the role of Scott had been recast due to the unreliability of previous actor Darius Perkins. Jason's first scenes as Scott aired in Episode 188 - 12 February 1986. Jason became happy working on Neighbours and his on screen relationship with Charlene propelled his character Scott to being one of the most iconic characters in the show. In late 1988 Jason left Neighbours for 6 weeks to make an album. He returned in December 1988. At the same time he had planned to quit the show for good. In March 1989, Donovan decided to quit Neighbours for good and pursue his pop career. http://trove.nla.gov.au/ndp/del/article/120914877?searchTerm=%22Jason%20Donovan%22&searchLimits= Straight after leaving Neighbours, Donovan moved to the UK. In his 2007 autobiography he said he felt Scott had run his course and his story was told. Scott's exit storyline was joining Charlene in Brisbane after almost being lead into temptation by another girl. Scott's last episode was Episode 964 - 18 May 1989. He did not have a proper farewell scene, he left with a whimper, just saying he was going to Brisbane to be with Charlene. After Neighbours In March 1989, after filming his final scenes in Neighbours, Jason swiftly moved to London, England to concentrate on his pop career as he was at the top of the UK charts and the hottest young male singer around. Jason Mania had swept the UK. By the early 1990s his pop career had faded and he ended up in theatre. Jason regularly gives interviews about his time on Neighbours. However he has expressed no desire to ever return to the show. Jason does many tours across the UK performing his greatest hits and also is in theatre a lot. Trivia Refs https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jason_Donovan http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0232997/ Gallery I had the fortune to meet Jason in May 2014 when he performed on stage at Potters Resort in Hopton, Suffolk 20 miles from where I live. jase donovan pic 1.png|Jason on stage in May 2014 Me with jase donovan on stage.png|Me with Jason on stage behind me Jase donovan pic 2.png|Jason coming towards where I am stood Naybers scott 1987.png|Jason as Scott in 1987 jase donovan with microphone 2014.png|Jason with the microphone. DSCN0031.JPG|Jason on stage in Hopton, smiling. I stood just feet away from him. DSCN0016.JPG|Jason gets ready to sing. Hopton. DSCN0062.JPG|Jason at Hopton singing. Nayber scott 1987.png|Jason in 1987 as Scott. DSCN0051.JPG|Another pic of Jason on stage the night I saw him live at Potters, Hopton. naybers jason donovan 2018.png|Jason Donovan in 2018. Naybers scozza 1987 1 of 2.png|Jason in 1986 as Scott. Category:Neighbours actors. Category:Famous people who have appeared in Neighbours. Category:Neighbours actors who auditioned for other Neighbours roles Category:Neighbours cast members who are related to other cast members. Category:Neighbours actors who have appeared in Skyways